Forum:The truth of Sonic couples
For all sonic fans HE DOES NOT MARRY AMY, Shadow does. Sonic marries a mobian named Rebecca(see fanfiction High school? and A New Generation) Silver maries Blaze Knuckles marries Rouge Tails Marries Cream then are a whole lot of other couples that are on the sonic club website: www.sonicclub.synthasite.comShadow the Hedgehog 18:48, 10 January 2009 (UTC) That's pretty sweet. I didn't know that.Blue Light 12:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC)Blue Light SHADOW MARRIES AMY?????? OMG that was very unexpected i thought rouge married him. Dawnthehedgehog 16:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ooops. Put too much power into that Chaos Flare. Sorry Shadow! didn't mean to make you demented. SONIC MARRIES AMY, SHADOW MARRIES ROUGE, Knuckles marries Julie-Su, Tails and Cream is right, as is Silver and Blaze. Will the Echidna 03:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) WTH are you talking about the last time i was hit with a chaos attack was 23 years ago when we (sonic me tails and knuckles) fought nazo i am not DEMENTED! I must have given you amneisa too. I fought you. Even fight whith your power inhibitors off. Then, I blasted you with a Chaos Flare so hard, I wiped your mind blanker than a clear window! Besides, Scourge the Hedgehog and the Anti-Shadow make you look like a COWARD! Will The Echidna 00:36, 16 January 2009 (UT My bro is not a coward and he deserved to be king wen he was! Dawnthehedgehog 05:14, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Dawn how bout we have nice little painless fight with will(said sarcasticly)? Shadow the Hedgehog 15:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) im in! Dawnthehedgehog 16:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I never called him a coward. I just said that he appeared like a coward in comparison to the Anti-Shadow. In regards to the fight....... (GOES CHAOS) BRING IT! Will the Echidna 02:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) (turns Chaos which is where i turn sky blue and and have gold streaks also refered to as super chaos shadow) This will be Fun! Shadow the Hedgehog 02:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Im not gonna bother straightening this fanfictional mess out. I explauined the relationship deal with Sonic Team 3 times or more now.--Mystic Monkey 03:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I will hit will with my Super Sun Beams!!!!!!!!!!!! Dawnthehedgehog 02:58, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Fun, fun, fun. (Chaos Flare is heard) Goodie. Maddy, Kyle, ATTACK FORMATION! Chaos Will 05:43, 22 January 2009 (UTC) quick Sonic Silver (all three of us turn hyper )Chaos CONTROL!!!!! (turn into Phoenix) MAXIMUM ADRENILINE CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phoenix FUSION PULSE! (Goes into Pure Chaos Master) MAXIMUM HEAT WAVE! Pure Chaos Master 03:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) (loud explosion is heard and a three mile lomg dent is seen around us) Phoenix (Drops into martial arts starting position and draws sword.) Pure Chaos Master 00:15, 27 January 2009 (UTC) (pulls out hyper aura and charge) Phoenix (Leaps and floats) Hey, isn't Dawn supposed to be fighting too? Pure Chaos Master 02:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) (floats up to him) i think so HEY DAWN WHER R U!? well until then where were we? oh yah (continues to charge at will while firing chaos bolts out of aura) Phoenix (Dodges and uses Chaos Blade and Seismic Fist at the same time.) Pure Chaos Master 06:13, 29 January 2009 (UTC) (starts to fire chaos blasts,chaos destruction,and chaos cannons causing giant explosions in three mile dent) Phoenix (Reveals Chaos aura that blocks all explosions. Starts charging a Hyper Fusion Pulse) Pure Chaos Master 23:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Break it up! The Chosen One of Fire 02:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't bother, someone spilt fanfic blood on this discussion.--Mystic Monkey 11:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) In that case, Chaos Control, Time stop! (everything and body turns gray and freezes)The Chosen One of Fire 13:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) HA! Chaos Control(everything turns back) MAXIMUM ADRENALINE CANNON!!!!!! Phoenix (Dodges, grabs Phoenix in talons) Drill Beak! (Phoenix can't move) Why are we fighting anyway? The Chosen One of Fire 21:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! The ACTUAL Chosen one of Fire! In super form, I might be pyrokinetic, but nothing near your scale! We're fighting because I called Shadow a 'coward' compared to the Anti-Shadow. Pure Chaos Master, Will the Echidna talking 05:32, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :You're fighting because of that! For the love of! I want an apology from both of you or so help me I will lay a hyper power tree to obliterate you all!!!! If you thought my ordinary form was tough, wait until you see my hyper form!!!! The Chosen One of Fire 23:45, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Yes sir. I surrender. I'm not willing to see your hyper form, even If I go Chaos. (Fusion splits) If Phoenix attacks me again, I'm not going to fuse. Will The Echidna 05:08, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you Will, but I also need to hear it from Phoenix. The Chosen One of Fire 01:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) TALONS?????? i am a hedgehog not a bird the name is just the same!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow the Hedgehog 22:20, 14 February 2009 (UTC) My talons. I'm a phoenix that can disguise himself as human or turn phoenix form instantaniously. Besides, I have another reason to break you up. Which reminds me, (looks down at what seems to be a radar on his watch) unless you want to end up diced or flat, follow my lead. (Teleports into a nearby tree after changing into phoenix form). This should especially intrest you Shadow, since it has to do with Omega.The Chosen One of Fire 23:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ??? okay i am listening teleports to chosen (all of a sudden, a giant ball and stick with rotors comes in. they open to reveal that they are robots and seem to have an array of extreme weaponry).The Chosen One of Fire 01:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) AHHH!(turns in to phoenix)MAXIMUM ADRNALINE BLAST! Shadow the Hedgehog 02:31, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ENOUGH!!!! turns into hell beserker form, plunges evryone in to the hell dimension exept for will. Posseses a tree and beats the chosen one of fire down until he lays an egg. teleports back to will.--Hell Beserker Form 02:27, 27 February 2009 (UTC) And the rest of us watch interestedly, while making bets on the victor, and when you both kill each other, we collect our winnings, and walk away alive. HyperSuperSonictheHedgehog 06:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) where were you in first grade science? male birds don't lay eggs, girls do, and for that matter, i'm male.The Chosen One of Fire 00:18, 28 February 2009 (UTC) For some reason, I sorta wanna be a girl, but I'm not. And I'm not gonna be Michael Jackson or anything and act and look like one. S.H. 06:31 PM, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Whatever im getting Shad out of that hell demension, IM COMING! Dawnthehedgehog 05:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) WAIT! MAXIMUM ADRENALINE TORRENT!!!!! (hell looks like a puddle of dead people after I was done with it; teleports back to will, chosen of water,and dawn)Shadow the Hedgehog 15:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ok we r all here now... Dawnthehedgehog 15:40, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Now wat?Shadow the Hedgehog 15:44, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ummmmmm.......idk, hey will, can you say something that builds up the climax again.....--The Chosen One of Water 19:29, 28 February 2009 (UTC) people,iota and kappa are completely unscathed, and iota is gonna shoot us with shad's blast while kappa turns us into pancakes.THAT ENOUGH OF A CLIMAX????!!!!The Chosen One of Fire 22:15, 28 February 2009 (UTC) no.--The Chosen One of Water 23:17, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ya that climax is creepy, i really dont want to be turned into a pancake, got anything else? Dawnthehedgehog 23:28, 28 February 2009 (UTC) i got one! lets all pretend that will called shadow a coward again and started beating eachother again. dawn, you start. --The Chosen One of Water 00:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) DONT CALL HIM A COWARD! ITS A DISGRACE TO ME TOO! Solar Blaze! Dawnthehedgehog 04:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) nice. we'll see how cowardly YOU are after this. SHADOW BLAST!!!! Will Flies back cuz of the blow. CHAOS CONTROL. SPACE RIFT. ablack hole opens behind will and he falls right into it. lets see u get out of that!!!--The Chosen One of Water 13:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) !!!!! MAXIMUM ADRENALINE RIFT!!!(sucks all of us in to a perallel demension until you guys shut up)Ok all of you guys shut up or I will keep us here(evil laugh is heard and every one looks around except me,I have an angry look on my face) dammit I forgot that I stuck Nazo here. Okay lets leave MAXIMUM ADRENALINE RIFT!!!!(teleport back to our demension) Remind me next time not to go to that demension again. Shadow the Hedgehog 16:25, 1 March 2009 (UTC) uh oh, this is something you don't see everyday.(hyper nazo stands and attempts to blast us) hyper power tree!!!!! (lays a seed and everyone else is turned hyper while nazo is unaffected).The Chosen One of Fire 23:42, 1 March 2009 (UTC) FIRE LOOK OUT! (Nazo attempts once mor to atack fire) Dawnthehedgehog 02:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) C'mon fire. you know what to do.... 1..2...3... HAOS PARADAX!!!! what?! nothing happened? or i could just teleport him to the hell dimension and leave him there.... nah that wouldn't work. Our only chance is to combine my hydro shadow blast, your fire light beam, dawns solar flare, and shaows adrenaline rush thing. So who's with me?--The Chosen One of Water 02:53, 2 March 2009 (UTC) not gonna work. why? because nazo'll absorb it.think ppeople think. shad this is your depot. you know him better than any of us. what are his weaknesses?The Chosen One of Fire 21:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) i'll try to get him mentally.(tries). not working,too much chaos energy.Valerie the Voxai 22:36, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ummmm...im out of ideas...hey lets just find his weakness and i think Valerie could do that... Dawnthehedgehog 04:18, 5 March 2009 (UTC) me equals idea.Valerie the Voxai 21:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ???The Chosen One of Fire 21:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) STOP! I am the only one who can stop him! I did it once I and I will do it again!(charges at hyper Nazo as pheonix and starts to beat the living shit out of him.Laces palm to his forehead and nazo turns into his normal form.Both of us teleport away)(In Nazo's "cage" or demension) NAZO!!! I am going to kill you once and for all!! MAXIMUM ADRENALINE BLAST!!!!!(nazois engulfed in a toreent of chaos energy and finished off forever.)(a rift opens up on earth and Sonic,Silver,and I come flying out completely worn out)fin...ished(collapses) Shadow the Hedgehog 18:36, 7 March 2009 (UTC) you ok?The Chosen One of Fire 22:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) uh oh.(hyper nazo is in front of us.The Chosen One of Fire 01:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Akward...cant u see shad has fainted and NAZO cant be destroyed? This is way more important at the moment... Dawnthehedgehog 06:10, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Nazo can't be destroyed, but he can be stopped. Someone go get BloodSonic. He and I have a score to settle with Nazo. (Steps out into Nazo's sight) Hello Nazo. Remember me? (Goes BlazingChaos) BlazingChaos Will 07:06, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Did someone call meh? BloodSonic1 18:15, 6 June 2009 (UTC) CAN I SAY MY _____________________________________________________N IDEA Valerie the Voxai 21:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) sure what is it? Shadow the Hedgehog 21:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) tell! Dawnthehedgehog 16:21, 22 March 2009 (UTC) why do i feel like i am forgeting something???(nazo terleports behind me with a chaos destruction ready to fire) oh ya (teleports behind nazo) maximum adrenaline rift!!!!!!!!!!!! whew now that that's over we can go back to talking/arguind about sonic couples. Shadamy,sonecca,silvaze,tailsxcream,knuouge,S.A.xFrost,ReesexLuna,Staticxmidnight,SparkxWinter,this list can go on and on. Shadow the Hedgehog 14:52, 29 March 2009 (UTC) no! im sorry bro but u belong with rouge! Dawnthehedgehog 03:34, 2 April 2009 (UTC) i have only three prime couples #knuxade (Knuckles and Shade #Sonamy #taileam The Chosen One of Fire 00:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) mine r #Shadouge #Sonamy #Cosail Dawnthehedgehog 22:55, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Heres my call: * SonAmy * TaiCream * KnuxRouge Though I am reconsidering KnuxRouge after Chronicles. I went with it after when Knuckles grabbed her hand in SA2. I know Tails and Cream don't see each other much but the idea is so cute. Plus the pairings match there skills in speed, power and flight though that can be coincidental.--Mystic Monkey 23:26, 3 April 2009 (UTC) NO.The Chosen One of Fire 02:30, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ya.. Dawnthehedgehog 03:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) knuckles belongs eith shade. con't anyone else see that?!The Chosen One of Fire 12:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) My favorite Couples is: * SaraxChris * ElisexChris * SallyxChris * Ashley and Chris Thorndyke I have also considerd JnuxShade but haven't played that far yet.--Mystic Monkey 20:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) play to Voxai Conlony Beta.The Chosen One of Fire 01:06, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Let's put it at this: I win now let's pull out weapons go to imeem.com(signup if you don't have an account) go to the super poers group and got to forum arena and then get your asses kick by me shadow the hedgehog (fighting as pheonix in the arena) Shadow the Hedgehog 01:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) not when you're being faced by an actual phoenix. i'll 1v1 you now.The Chosen One of Fire 13:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) this fight is over before it started i am not going to take part because it is a waste of time trying to defeat pheonix ther hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, look! A fangirl that thinks Amy and Shadow love each other, and thinks Sonic loves there fanchara, apparently! Shadow will continue to go on his own, and it's just in Sonic's character to run from Amy... Metalemmy I am a BOY not a girl and i am not a fan i am the real thing!!!! Shadow the Hedgehog 01:39, 8 April 2009 (UTC) oh ya, my bro right here right now, is the real thing! Dawn the Hedgehog 21:48, 9 April 2009 (UTC) last time i checked, shadow wasn't a chicken. BAQAAAAAACK!!!!!The Chosen One Of Fire 22:58, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *pissed facial expresion* (pulls out death eagle) shut the hell up before i shoot you!!! Shadow the Hedgehog 00:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) BAQAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Chosen One Of Fire 11:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I think it's true what they say, Shadow fans do have short tempers. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:58, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ya i agree w/ that i hav short temper just dont lik showing it! Dawn the Hedgehog 15:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, i know i've got a short temper, but it's easier to control on the internet. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ya and im glad of that! Dawn the Hedgehog 04:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry to raise hell again but Shadow gets married to me (Kit), so please don't argue.--Kit the Cat 01:51, 20 May 2009 (UTC) sorry to burst your bubble, but that's worse than shadamy.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]23:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) TOO BAD, DEAL WITH IT!--Kit the Cat 00:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) too simple...:P[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]13:14, 24 May 2009 (UTC) i hate shadamy, but i sopport Shadit. [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 18:24, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Right on Dawn! BTW it's Shadkit not Shadit.--Kit the Cat 03:11, 29 May 2009 (UTC) i'm more of a 'lets kill shadow the hedghog 23' kind of guy.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]11:20, 29 May 2009 (UTC) LOL! he hasnt been online 4 a while [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 21:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hehe, i would say, give the guy a break, at least he uses his imagination. XXRougeTheBatXx 23:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC) hmmmm...i like to fight and talk on imeem than hereyou can atleast tell who is on at the time and you can do alot more with forums and profile pages [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'Pheonix']] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 14:09, 11 June 2009 (UTC) link to pheonix'x page: http://www.imeem.com/sdw071 I don't know, Shadow. Someone could easily argue with your Amy marrying Shadow theory. If you ask me Sonic might have a better chance at that, after all he did go on a date with her (see Sonic and the Black Knight). That proves that nothing is impossible (and believe me, I didn't see it coming)!--Sonic the Hedgehog! 21:59, 19 June 2009 DUH! that's because you are chasing other girls!!!!! [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'Pheonix']] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 02:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) WHAT!? What the heck are you talking about?--Sonic the Hedgehog! 11:29, 27 June 2009 *rolls eyes* you are clueless...[[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'Pheonix']] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 01:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT... [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 15:41, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Woh hold on there! I'm not here to fight anyone (although its obvious that I would win). But....... If it's a race you're up for, than you're on, FAKER!!!--Sonic the Hedgehog! 10:53, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :No flames plz.--Mystic Monkey 17:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Plz!Wat r u...never mind.Continue.(sits down)-Shady the Hedgehog 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) scoot over *sits w/ shady* [[User:Dawnthehedgehog|'Dawn the Hedgehog']] 00:51, 15 July 2009 (UTC) All i have to do is tap amy and you would go beserk then i will trip you then drop big on you. [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'Pheonix']] [[User talk:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'the']] [[User:Shadow the hedgehog 23|'hedgehog']] 21:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) In case you missed it Mr. Crazy Guy, you aren't exactly respected on the wiki.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]14:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Tell that Sonic+Rebbecca thing to Sharna's face! She'll pwn that Shadow imposter into the Ground!-Sharna 00:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Nar: Did you know there's this one guy in the insane asylum who thinks Sonic will marry a person known only as rebecca? Sharna the Hedgehog:NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]00:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCEEEEEE. This guy is SO off the wall.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 00:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) me, i know. im on the run from the un. him: he is a nutjob [[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]20:39, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sharna:*Laughs Meniacally*(I spelled that wrong XDlol.)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) two ls, not one.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] What?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 23:47, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I don't agree with comics. They just don't comply with game canon. That's why in my opinion all comic characters are null and void when it comes to anything. See my page for my couples. Toln the Echidna 20:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) so now we are all sweet and innocent... we didn't edit or post our post at ALL.:P.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]]17:44, October 9, 2009 (UTC)